<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wolf And A March Hare by Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319310">A Wolf And A March Hare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley/pseuds/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley'>Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Breeding Kink, Costume Kink, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Spoilers, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, poorly negotiated kink, roleplay kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley/pseuds/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takuto really wants to be fucked by his werewolf boyfriend while he’s wearing a sexy bunny outfit.</p><p>// Spoilers for the mention of Zenkichi's married life. Had to type out her name. //</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Zenkichi/Maruki Takuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Wolf And A March Hare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this because I have a massive hard on for the <a href="https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/parasiteeve/images/a/aa/Titanium_Bunny.png/revision/latest?cb=20141231195804"> Titanium Bunny</a> costume in The Third Birthday.</p><p>And uh... Spoilers for the mention of Zenkichi's married life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Right after Zenkichi had submitted his monthly leave to the management office, his phone chirped with a new message notification and an image file from Takuto. Vaguely wondering why he would message him out of the blue in the afternoon, he checked the image first as he waited for the elevator on call.</p><p>The first glimpse of the high definition pixels almost made him drop his phone and his wolf wag its metaphorical tail. The photo seemed to have been taken by someone else because of the low, perfect angle showcasing the tightness of the leather outfit squeezing Takuto’s ass, and the subject-in-question’s lack of awareness in having his picture taken.</p><p>“Holy shit…!”</p><p>An incoming call from Takuto interrupted him just in time and he was able to gather enough coherence to reprimand himself for staring longer at the photo more than he should.</p><p>He took the call and a panicked voice spiked at his ears.</p><p>“DON'T LOOK AT THE PICTURE!”</p><p>“W-why are you wearing a Play Bunny outfit?!” He blurted, equally panicked and high-pitched and remembered too late to keep his volume in check. “You’re lucky I’m alone or else I would’ve thrown the phone out of the window!” He glanced at the still on-call elevator button and eased his panic with a sigh. “And I just submitted my lycanthropy leave.”</p><p>“I’m not doing anything shady, I promise!”</p><p>“With whom exactly are you with? Are you seriously going to an image club at this time?”</p><p>“No! It’s for you!” Takuto replied without a thought, because he immediately dialed back and there was suspicious rustling in the background. “Actually, no! I mean, no it’s not…!”</p><p>Zenkichi mustered as much disapproval he could muster. “Takuto, if this is gonna be another one of your harebrained experiments I’m gonna lock you out.”</p><p>“Don’t lock me out! The experiment's nothing undignified, I promise!”</p><p>He scoffed, recalling a series of mercifully private 'experiments' Takuto had done to him prior. “I’ll be the judge of that.”</p><p>“You’re considering it?”</p><p>“Hey, don’t get too excited. I didn’t agree to anything.” He lied, inwardly agreeing since he saw the photo. “What do you want from my wolf?”</p><p>“Sex and all the endurance you have.” Takuto said too casually for him to be able to react accordingly. “I’ll message you the details later. Bye!”</p><p>“What? What do you mean you want sex?” He was left red in the face, much to the confusion of the people looking his way when the elevator doors opened.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Said details came in later in the middle of his slow slog through paperwork. He was instantly reminded of Takuto’s implications and effectively flushed. He was thankful that his co-workers were too busy with their own workload to see his flustered texting.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>&lt;<strong>Takuto</strong>&gt; I was thinking of redirecting the wolf’s repressed instincts with sex.</p>
  <p>&lt;<strong>Zenkichi</strong>&gt; okay</p>
  <p>&lt;<strong>Zenkichi</strong>&gt; I understand you’re experimental but this is quite a roundabout way of asking for it.</p>
  <p>&lt;<strong>Takuto</strong>&gt; your human consciousness is halfawake reining the wolf in. therefore youre not getting full rest when you go to sleep.</p>
  <p>&lt;<strong>Takuto</strong>&gt; so i was wondering if its possible to expend all the wolfs energy with rigorous activity so you could wake up fully human in the morning?</p>
  <p>&lt;<strong>Takuto</strong>&gt; and to spend less time locking yourself down the basement?</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Zenkichi sighed. The premise wasn’t exactly new, considering the accounts of other lycanthropes running in the woods at night akin to taking dogs out to a walk before leaving them alone unsupervised at home. But Takuto was risking himself under the mask of intellectual curiosity and, considering the unfazed way he brought it up, he couldn’t help humoring the idea.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>&lt;<strong>Zenkichi</strong>&gt; and the outfit?</p>
  <p>&lt;<strong>Takuto</strong>&gt; to draw out the predator instincts</p>
  <p>&lt;<strong>Takuto</strong>&gt; rabbits are prey animals. i believe the imagery should draw the hunting urges out as well.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>While he had no love for the taste of raw blood and flesh from his younger days, he was thankful now that his wolf had mellowed its taste buds for home-cooked meals like a spoiled house pet. Even though Takuto’s impression followed a typical generalization, the outfit had drawn out that same degenerate who loved to terrorize small animals and regretted deleting the image file since.</p><p>Hopefully his crossed legs could hide the stirring arousal under his pants.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>&lt;<strong>Zenkichi</strong>&gt; Hate to break it to you</p>
  <p>&lt;<strong>Zenkichi</strong>&gt; but you’re dressing up for the wrong kind of wolf.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>And he left it at that, the anticipation making his heart race as he returned to his paperwork, mind perked up more than the cheap office coffee did for him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He was able to pick up Akane from school and was on the way to dropping her off at his relative’s house per usual. Her expressed lack of faith on Takuto’s stay at home was completely founded and relatable. Akane was thankfully very human and adjusted well to having a lycanthrope for a father. But like every girl her age, she wanted to turn into a wolf too and was interested with every factoid and information she could get. Sometimes it felt nice to have someone so relaxed sit next to him in the car despite being on-cycle.</p><p>“You really ate other animals before?”</p><p>“Among other things, yes. Even garbage.” He recalled in horror. “That’s how your mom found me.”</p><p>She cringed. “Not the way she saw you, though. She thought you were a lost starving puppy.”</p><p>“I can’t be that small.”</p><p>“Does Dr. Maruki know what to do with you?” She asked, the apprehension understandable. “Mom leaves you alone. Didn't he start a howling chain that one time?”</p><p>“Different strategies for different people, but at least your mom had self-preservation. I’ll make sure he won’t hurt himself.” He spotted the neighborhood on their way and turned to his daughter. “Did you bring your spray? I have an extra one here.”</p><p>“Yeah, I got it.” She brought up her bag to show that she clipped it on the side. “Don’t eat the nimono in the fridge. It’s eel and it’s mine.”</p><p>“Oof. No promises.”</p><p>He bid his daughter goodbye and decided on a place for dinner before heading home. His last message for Takuto still remained on read, so he bought takeaway just in case he became too engrossed with either his work or for tonight’s experiment.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The house’s lights were on when he arrived, and he was both anxious and excited for a mix of reasons. One was the obvious, Two for the potential disaster, and Three for the hospital. If the unthinkable happened, what cover-up story would he tell his daughter? Plus, Takuto would be another statistic for the 'Sex-Related Hospitalizations' regarding lycanthropy and being the eldest man on record would give him the reputation of a lifetime.</p><p>He messaged Takuto despite the odds of him not responding and made his way up to their room. He brought the takeaway and knocked on the door as courtesy. Takuto sounded startled inside, and there were telltale sounds of him shutting his laptop and the movement of heavy books out of the way. “Oh! I… Well, come in! Just push the door, it’s open.”</p><p>“You weren’t responding so I bought you… anyway…” Zenkichi slowed, one foot in the room and the other holding its ground. His eyes took in the sight of Takuto in that same skin tight, black leather zip-up one piece with red trimmings and accentuations around his chest and crotch. The drooped bunny ears, red collar, and black gloves covering up to his forearms completed the signature sexy rabbit look he intended for. Thankfully, the situation wasn’t completely awkward because he was sitting in his usual study with multiple medical books spread out and piled up on his desk.</p><p>Of course he knew exactly what he’s been studying, but his wolf was beginning to see what madness his lover wanted to delve into.</p><p>“I’m not feeling like a werewolf yet!” He said out loud, face turning red up to his ears and tightening his hold on the takeaway box. His gaze traveled downwards, and felt his gut tighten at the sight of the nylon garter belt straps stretched along Takuto’s thighs. Even though the red heels were set aside for now, the picture was not lost to him especially with the crossed lined mesh of the stockings covering his legs.</p><p>“I didn’t expect you so soon, so I reviewed some journals in the meantime, but…” Takuto responded too casually for comfort. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Alright? Am I alright?”</p><p>“Are you feeling any heat spikes? Increased heart rate? Overstimulation?”</p><p>“Do you want me to?!” Zenkichi squeaked in a hurried manner, backing up and holding on to the takeaway box for dear life. </p><p>“The sauce is leaking on the floor.”</p><p>“Y-you don’t have to move!” He put a warning hand up and put the door between them, retreating until he could only show half of his body out to continue their conversation. “Were you wearing that all day? Does it feel tight in there?”</p><p>“Comfortable, actually. The leather’s all on the outside. It actually feels like a custom-ordered cosplay.” Takuto thankfully stayed in place and responded audibly enough despite the door between them. “I just wanted to test a theory Dr. Takemi told me.”</p><p>“Or you can just tell me that you’re horny and into cosplay! It’s not my first time.” He admitted, trying not to tear up in embarrassment from the same ridiculous situation his wife pulled on their wedding day. “You don’t have to drag my wolf into this.”</p><p>“I want to know your physical differences.” Takuto’s tone changed into a low, suggestive purr. “Among other things.”</p><p>“Among other things, sure.” Zenkichi’s shoulders loosened, his mind trying to come up with a good rationale to make sense of Takuto's stupidity again. “As long as you’re not talking to strangers in the internet, I guess.”</p><p>“No, I didn’t talk to anyone in the internet.” Takuto said in a stilted tone. “I already ate. I’ll clean up and sort the food out. You should change clothes.”</p><p>“Lemme just take a shower. Then we’ll…” He gulped as Takuto inevitably stepped closer and took the takeaway out of his hands. His every day scent of sanitizer alcohol, jasmine tea and the obvious musk of leather wafted by his wolf's metaphorical nose and sending an aroused shudder that his voice couldn't hide. “Talk.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Aoi learned to live with his wolf, and he repurposed his wilder instincts to hunt criminals and protect his family in turn. While her untimely death and his grief muted his lupine side into a horrible emptiness, his human side filled in the partial void by throwing himself into work and distanced himself from his daughter. But who knew it would take a bunch of teenagers with a cat for a ringleader and a discredited pscientist to drag him out of his misguided distraction? Though compared to his wife’s thoughtful and hands-off reaction regarding his lycanthropy, Takuto’s was some weird mix of childish and clinical curiosity. If he hadn’t reined his wolf better during his married life, he would have bitten him by the collar for attempting to drag him into a howling chain at twelve midnight.</p><p>The difference between a man and a woman, he supposed.</p><p>After a shower and a change of clothes, his body’s reaction still kicked off into the hot and bothered territory upon seeing his lover bent over the study table. Takuto was in the middle of clearing his desk when his eyes drifted to the huge fluffy, ball of cotton mimicking a rabbit’s tail that forced all his attention to the shape of his ass. He pressed himself back against the nearest wall, keeping his wary distance. “Where’d you get that outfit, anyhow? The design is very specific.”</p><p>“I accompanied Takemi to Harajuku.” Takuto answered and vaguely motioned his hand. “…Let’s just say one thing led to another.”</p><p>“It’s one thing to shop in Takenoko and another to…” He trailed off, seeing the way Takuto leaned his hip against the edge of the desk and crossed his legs. Zenkichi dragged his eyes up to his lover's face to prevent himself from thinking about his underwear. “Sexy is a bit of an understatement to how I see you, not gonna lie! But I can’t imagine you walking into some cosplay store to buy something specific like this.”</p><p>“…From the second-hand store in Kichijoji actually.”</p><p>“This… should be a later conversation.” He kept himself to the nearest wall furthest from Takuto as he made his way to the door. “Especially when I’m absolutely sure I’m gonna rip your clothes off, so I'll be going my way while avoiding you.”</p><p>Takuto jumped. “Oh! Are you turning now?”</p><p>“Not yet, but I’ll be in the basement just to be sure!”</p><p>Takuto was looking at many directions, counting on some supplies he had set out, no doubt. “At least wait for me!” </p><p>Zenkichi didn’t wait for him and ran out of the room as fast as he could. Slippers be damned.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The lupine side of his personality was something he learned to integrate into his human life. It synced with the moon phases, and his body would go into incredibly subtle moods such as increased appetite and impulsive aggression on interrogation queries. Despite science managing to develop gene blockers and suppressants for lycanthropy during his late twenties, locking himself in a room and curbing his hunting urges through a simple run through the forests had been ingrained into his psyche and routine to bother with the new medicine.</p><p>The basement was a plain space made of concrete in all sides. It was an old-fashioned room to cage him in whenever the moon waxed full. The room had a typical solitary window, a metal reinforced door, a toilet and a sink, and a futon on the floor. The tears on the scant bedding and the claw marks etched all over the floors and ceiling was enough testament of the room’s use over the years.</p><p>Takuto followed in much later, bringing with him a roll of a padded blanket, an obviously new bottle of lube, a pack of water bottles and a few hand towels. Zenkichi was partly relieved that he wasn’t wearing the red heels.</p><p>“We’ve still got a few hours before midnight.” Takuto rolled the blanket over the thin futon. Understandable, considering the bedding looked worse for wear and not really suitable for their intended activity. But his short glance lengthened into a stare when Takuto dropped himself on the bed and spread his legs for him, giving him an obscene view of completely soaked crotch area and his own arousal straining against the outfit. “I want you to turn while you’re inside me. It should be easier, I think.”</p><p>He backed up on the door and failed to keep himself thinking of the imagery. “Oh my god…”</p><p>“I prepared myself, see? I picked up a new bottle just in case…”</p><p>“I saw…” He said anyway, despite his hand over his eyes ever since he presented himself on the bed. “Takuto, you really think having sex with my wolf is a good idea after reading all those cases about experimental teenagers getting embolism?”</p><p>“And fetish blog testimonials.”</p><p>“Takuto! Seriously!”</p><p>“I am. Please. While there’s time.”</p><p>He removed his hand from his eyes and took a deep breath. He will be turning soon, but the anxiety churning in his gut was enough to blur the signals he was anticipating. He pressed the door shut and locked it with his back turned, his practiced motions enough to ensure the security of the only way out. Takuto knew how to get out, but he obviously had a different priority in mind.</p><p>“At least turn around.” Zenkichi said, embarrassment still keeping him shy. But Takuto shook his head.</p><p>“I want to see you.”</p><p>“It’s not very…” Takuto kept shaking his head, and he knew he had no choice but to relent. “Alright. Fine. You made up your mind.” He tried to relax as he joined him in the makeshift bed and sat beside him. “But lemme take the view in for a while, ‘kay? Look this way?”</p><p>Even with Takuto’s thick-rimmed glasses on, his erotic allure wasn’t off-balanced in the slightest. The wolf in him delighted to see him up-close and had the desire to nibble on him like a new soft toy, which conflicted with his very human urge to make him come and cry just with his dick.</p><p>“…Your eyes are intense.” Takuto murmured, suddenly bashful from the attention. Unbelievable.</p><p>“You were expecting less?”</p><p>“According to the internet,” Takuto looked more timid every second, probably because of the disapproving expression he was showing right now. “The general majority of lycanthropes liked rabbits.”</p><p>“Of course. The most reliable source of knowledge, the internet.” He rolled his eyes. “I'd like you to know that rabbits are not my favorite to eat. Snakes are criminally underrated, so jot that down.” </p><p>Takuto's eyes widened. “You eat s-snakes?!”</p><p>“Eels, too. They’re just easier for me to hunt back then. Rabbits are flighty.” He leaned closer into his space, nudging himself in between his legs. Takuto jumped at the motion, too lost in thought after mentally sorting the information he just gave him. “But still... God, I want to sink my teeth into you. But I’m not the one needed for this experiment of yours, am I?”</p><p>“Zenkichi...?”</p><p>“Let me eat you.” He groaned, and realized the slip too late. “I-I meant, have! If you’d like, I mean! Is it okay?” He stuttered, the dark hunger in his eyes hurriedly blinked away as if reprimanded. Takuto nodded in response, somehow not minding the mood shift.</p><p>“I’ll count this as a warm up, then. Go ahead.”</p><p>Zenkichi caught his lips hungrily, their glasses clashing together in careless urgency. He threw his own pair away without watching where they clattered off just to keep kissing him without any more delay. Takuto whined from the short moment as Zenkichi pulled away to kiss at the hollow of his throat and down his chest. His hand skimmed down his back and Takuto seemed to be realizing how difficult and sweltering it was to keep wearing his costume under his hungry attention.</p><p>Then his hand went down to the garters of the strained and tented underwear keeping his erection under wraps. Takuto yelped as he began to palm him and had to grip his wrists to a stop. “N-not yet!”</p><p>“You’re close already?” He grinned and hooked his fingers on the fabric to pull his underwear off and past his legs with a care Takuto didn’t need. “Don’t worry. I’ll let my wolf take care of you.”</p><p>“Hurry up!”</p><p>Zenkichi sat back and pulled his own clothes off without the mutual urgency expected of him. He watched the embarrassment coloring his lover’s cheeks as he folded his clothes and placed them at the far side of the bed. Even his wolf was amused with the depravity on display and little by little, he worried less as he grabbed a bottle of lube and returned to his position in between Takuto’s spread legs. “You’re so cute.” He chuckled at his infuriated expression. “I haven’t seen you this impatient for a fuck.” </p><p>“It’s not just a fuck. It’s for study.”</p><p>“Sure.” He lubed himself generously and pushed in without further ado. A pleased groan rumbled in his throat, slotting in at the easy looseness of Takuto’s entrance and he sincerely wanted to ask what kind of preparations he had subjected himself into since their last conversation. “Woah… You really are ready.”</p><p>“Are you turning yet?!” Takuto complained, hiding his face in embarrassment.</p><p>“You know what? I thought the Play Bunny outfit was ridiculous. But the more I think about it, I realize it definitely suits you.”</p><p>“Ugh, I’ll take note. Can you turn already?”</p><p>“Mm… Wait a little more.” He chuckled, skimming his hand over Takuto's stockinged legs. “I’ll amuse myself in you while I wait.”</p><p>“Don’t make me come!” Takuto gritted his teeth at him, but his look of indignation didn’t last long when Zenkichi rolled his hips and grinded himself into him in a leisurely pace. The feel of his hard length filling with ease was sending his thoughts into a dizzying spin, unable to keep himself from imagining how much bigger Zenkichi’s wolf was going to be and the unrelenting press of it against his insides.</p><p>“It’s going to be big, you know?” He unhelpfully supplied as he pulled back and eased in, running his hands through Takuto’s mousy hair and pecked a kiss on his forehead. “You’re going to be tight. Good job on the stretch, but it’s still not going to feel nice when I turn.”</p><p>“I watched videos so I might have some idea. If it makes you uncomfortable, I won’t look at your face.”</p><p>“You’d better! Because I’m positively sure you’re not the first one to think of fucking a werewolf while they’re turning.” Zenkichi’s grip tightened, and Takuto winced at the pinch of emerging claws digging into his arm. “But I’ll be careful, I promise.”</p><p>“Don’t think about it so much.” He pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Take me however you like. I’m all yours.”</p><p>“You really like this kind of play, do you?” He smirked as Takuto answered with an almost excited nod and teased him with a show of his fangs. “It’s not the wolf you should prepare yourself for.”</p><p>“Try me.”</p><p>Zenkichi smirked and hauled his hips up and fucked him with a hunger that was savagely human. Takuto’s attention reeled, the whiplash of being pulled up made his hands scramble for a panicked hold on to his shoulders as he hammered into him with a fervor that jostled him up and down the bedding. His glasses miraculously still hanging on to his face despite the motions, and his common sense warred between the notion of taking them off and needing to see every detail of his lover's savagery. He whined, unable to clench down on his lover’s cock as the squelch of the lube and its continuous drip ran under his thighs.</p><p>“That’s cute.” Zenkichi laughed at his attempts to drag and keep him in. He leaned close and kissed him again, tongue smothering the desperate pout from Takuto’s lips. He pulled his body against his chest, the scent of sweat, the feel of leather, his hurried heartbeat thudding against his bare skin as he felt the tell-tale constriction under his throat. “God, I want to eat you up.” He growled. “Bite you here and feel you squirm under my teeth. I bet you’ll like that.”</p><p>“Yes, I do!” Takuto cried out. “Please eat me like you say!”</p><p>“Takuto…!” Zenkichi groaned. He strained still, hips trying to angle out but also trying to abide his lover’s wishes as obediently as he could. Takuto squeezed his legs around his waist, locking his ankles together to keep him in place.</p><p>“Don’t pull away. Let me feel you.”</p><p>He felt the shift against his body, pulse intensifying before Zenkichi ‘s muscles and bones and facial features pulled and folded accordingly. He looked away as promised, but his mind’s eye kept the medical video clips on replay and couldn’t help reaching his hand up to rest an assuring hold on the back of his lover’s head.</p><p>Then the shift from inside him intensified. He barely felt the difference, more preoccupied as he was with the feel of Zenkichi’s changing spinal structure under his hands to feel the intimate flesh currently stuffed inside him. The moment he felt the blunt head of the werewolf’s dick scrape against the bundle of nerves that made pleasure twist and coil in his gut, he was unable to keep himself relaxed. Zenkichi shifted in size and girth, and kept pushing deeper inside him, unconsciously grinding against his spot relentlessly that he couldn’t help but squirm and whimper against the sweet pressure.</p><p>“Oh god it’s not stopping…” Takuto moaned, his own body tensing and squirming. “Zenkichi…!”</p><p>The werewolf’s vulnerable reverie was broken into a panicked awareness. Takuto clamped his mouth shut, remembering too late how dangerous it was to disturb a lycanthrope during their transformation. Grey eyes were now trained at him, slowly dilating as it pin-pointed his position in the darkness of the room. And too late, again, for Takuto to remember that he shouldn’t look at him straight in the eye. He tried to abide by the instructions of appearing non-threatening but he couldn’t take his eyes away from the werewolf’s dislocating jaw and the huge fangs pulling through his gums. He shuddered as the excess of spit dripping past his lover’s incisors dripped down his neck, staining his collar and the sheets below.</p><p>And last but not the least, the same werewolf’s dick was still growing inside him, inflating to its due girth and size. He tried to bite his lips closed to keep his whimpers in, but there was no stopping the werewolf from reacting to his bodily functions. The errant twitching and unconscious bucking of hips were uncontrollable as the werewolf learned the nature of his arousal and the interrupted situation his body was doing prior. Takuto watched the pupils of his eyes widen in continued arousal and his hold on his shoulders slipped as he felt him consciously up the pace of his rutting.</p><p>“Zenkichi! Ah! Zenkichi…!” He whimpered and moaned, his legs spreading open and eyes trying to roll up in his head. “Don’t…!”</p><p>The werewolf howled as he came inside him, harsh and hot and heavy, liquid fire seeping inside every space it could fill. Takuto’s pleas were halted into a scream as the werewolf grabbed his hips still, claws catching against the leather and the stud embellishments of the garter-belt. He winced from the feel of the werewolf’s knot unable to fit past his stretched entrance and could only weather himself through the pain of his lover desperately trying to rut it in. He couldn’t hold back a wrecked sob as his own orgasm followed through in tandem with the aftershocks shoving the werewolf’s hips in an uneven pace. He threw his head back and shuddered against his grip, anchoring him in the reality of having the werewolf’s dick fully bottomed out inside him as well as the untimely orgasm seizing his body in reluctant but pleasured tension. The sweat drenching past his forehead made his glasses slip off over his head.</p><p>If Zenkichi could talk, he would tell him ‘I told you so!’, but the werewolf took notice of his distress and licked his cheek and mouth like an apology. Takuto tried to pet him, but couldn’t let go of the furred arm he had been clinging on to for the past moment. Not when he felt like his soul had been hurled up to the ceiling and wasn’t due to return at the moment.</p><p>“Oh, it’s so intense! I know you’re bigger than normal but…!”</p><p>The werewolf bumped his snout against his jaw, crooning low as he licked across his lips and guided his hands up to his mane. Takuto grabbed fistfuls of his fur, threading his fingers through as he stroked him to comfort himself than sharing casual affection.</p><p>“S-sorry, I came. I couldn’t stop…” He panted, unable to hide his overwhelmed state and the shakiness of his breath. “Nothing I can’t handle. I’m just… full.”</p><p>The werewolf caught sight of his rabbit ears and only gave it a few seconds of sniffing to conclude that they were fake. Takuto held his breath as an actual disappointed expression creased the werewolf’s face, followed by a sigh heaved through his nose.</p><p>“It’s only… uh, me…” His voice small and still shaky. The werewolf looked at him with Zenkichi’s signature look of disappointment. “Uhm, were you aware that I intended this… situation for you?”</p><p>The werewolf exhaled a sigh and nuzzled against his neck, leaning his deformed body against him. The shift had settled down and now Takuto has his arms full of his werewolf in the flesh. Though there was more fur than anything else, the only semblance of Zenkichi’s presence in the wolf was the way he furrowed his brow.</p><p>“Can I touch your ears?”</p><p>The werewolf tilted his head and carefully leaned into his hand. Takuto was disappointed that they didn’t look like dog ears at all but rubbing them seemed to give the same effect as he saw his tongue loll out from his lips. After he was done rubbing and petting him to his heart’s content, the werewolf diligently sniffed him up and down, no doubt getting to familiarize with his scent again.</p><p>Perhaps dressing up in a rabbit costume was a bad idea, especially for an intimate meeting like this. The implications of his werewolf lover mentally associating his scent with fake rabbits and leather truly was the worst.</p><p>The werewolf nibbled at his fake rabbit ears and snorted in condescension.</p><p>“To be fair, real wolves don’t have sex with rabbits.” Takuto sighed, sliding the band off his head. “My thesis had a huge bias from the start.”</p><p>The werewolf nosed the band back into his hands, his tongue lolling out and lips stretching into a semblance of a smile.</p><p>“…You still want it on me?” He said and the werewolf nodded in reply. “Oh, maybe think of me as a were-rabbit? I, uh… Turn into a rabbit when I’m in heat. How about it?”</p><p>The werewolf licked him by the jaw and straightened up, his clawed hands sliding down to palm his thighs. Takuto layed back and thought on the unbelievable stretch his body was able to achieve. Best not to take more than he could handle, even though he looked forward to fitting himself on his lover’s knot. Pain tugged at where they were currently joined, and feeling the hard swell of the knot just an effort’s press away was tempting. So very tempting…</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when the werewolf pulled himself back and pushed in, careful and controlled. Clawed hands held his waist, the leather withstanding their sharpness better than it looked. His rhythm started slow, as if to ease him into his size. But the continuous drag of the werewolf’s dick against his prostrate stoked an excited flame under his belly that tried to hurry his erection up from his refractory period.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t think of you as a feral animal when you hold me so carefully.” He confessed, looking into the werewolf’s eyes and reached up to caress him by the cheek. “But I was… hoping to feel like your prey? Even for a little bit?”</p><p>The werewolf couldn’t speak. His instincts and vocal range limited to a basic canine’s, but there was enough base human rationale still present even in his current state. His eyes dilated as he looked down at him and pressed a cautious lick on his cheek.</p><p>“Zenkichi, please?”</p><p>Then the werewolf gathered him against his chest, hauling him up into his lap as he backed himself against the wall. Takuto had no time to relax into his new position, as the werewolf thrust a sharp jab, shooting a hot jolt up his throat and down to his toes and had him scrabbling for any purchase he could. The werewolf began a slow but erratic pace, filling him with a persistent rhythm of pleasure as he steadied himself on his abdomen. Takuto’s eyes fluttered and threatened to close, unable to keep his own face from retaining what dignified expression he had as his body heated in fever pitch and his lust made more demands.</p><p>“Zenkichi, please! More…!” He moaned and looked at him with the last coherent thought he could muster. “Breed me!”</p><p>The words sparked something base and manic in the werewolf’s eyes, the desired predator Takuto had been trying to bait out. But the other still tried to fight himself from the impulse to rut deeper into his body. He turned away and squeezed his eyes shut, pulling his claws off his leather costume to shred their bedding instead.</p><p>“Please!” Takuto whimpered, grinding himself deliberately and letting out a cry as the pleasure shocked him into a tense wreck. “Fuck me! Fill me up with come!”</p><p>The werewolf whined, unable to stop the impulsive buck of his hips. Takuto wobbled as he reached for his cheek one more time. “Please…” He murmured. “You don’t have to hold back for me. I can take it.”</p><p>Zenkichi told him often and enough that his arousal made him more demanding if not daring. The werewolf finally looked his way and bumped his snout against his jaw in reply.</p><p>“Ah… Breed me…” Takuto mumbled, floaty and eyes hazy from arousal. “Fill me…!”</p><p>And they were back to grinding against each other. The werewolf’s inflated girth and blunt tip relentlessly pressing against his core. Their bodies were now pressed against each other so tightly, that Takuto’s erection torturously frotted and pulsed against the werewolf’s fur and muscles. The knot nudging against his entrance pulsed and throbbed as hard as ever and the desperate energy invigorating his lover’s thrusts was difficult to ignore. With an enormous sense of control, the werewolf somehow managed to tear at his stockings without his claws nearing a scratch to his skin. He nudged an attempted kiss as a warning before finally giving him what he wanted.</p><p>Takuto barely managed to scream as he felt the fullness of his lover’s strength slamming into him, and the only reason why their bodies still remained together were from the claws bracing him in place. He couldn’t savor the next breaths he took long enough as every thrust punched every gasp out of his lungs. The pace was inescapable, his body being forced up and down his lover’s dick. He felt drowned, his thoughts scattering as the werewolf dropped all restraint and pounded into him, desperate to fill him deeper, the squelch of lube and come and his rapid heartbeat deafening him from everything else.</p><p>The knot swelled to its fullness and the werewolf whined in frustration. His brow scrunching and breathing ragged as that part of him still failed to fit through him. He rolled over and threw him back into the sheets, the clattering of his glasses being thrown far into the darkness of the room now the furthest thing in his mind. The werewolf bent him in until his knees were close to his chest, allowing him to sink deeper, and press his knot deeper and demand more of his body to stretch and take it.</p><p>“You can do it.” Takuto breathed. “I… I’ll take it. I can take you, Zenkichi.”</p><p>Fitting the knot took time, and the werewolf distracted him enough to relax through the process. He began to tug at his gloves with careful dragging nibbles at his fingers. Takuto nodded and helped in taking his gloves off, feeling a bit of relief as cool air caressed his skin. Then the werewolf’s claw actively searched for a purchase against the zipper of his suit to zip him down. He nuzzled against him, huffing at his skin as he carefully peeled him off the stifling leather and discarded the pieces of clothing carelessly over his shoulder. He licked the sweat off his skin and Takuto shuddered from the huge and sticky tongue laving his chest. It felt so different on his sensitized body and he couldn’t muffle his cries as the werewolf directed his attention to his nipples. His own orgasm tackled him by surprise as he writhed and heard his own ragged scream bouncing of the walls.</p><p>“Why… is everything… so intense…?” He panted. His mind was numbing out. His nerves couldn’t keep up from the rush of emotions and sensations clashing beneath his skin. He could only trust his grip on the werewolf’s body and give himself over to his hold. He barely felt the sting of the knot finally popping inside him and the sense of relief it brought was mutual. But the werewolf couldn’t wait any longer and continued to rut wildly, overwhelming Takuto out of his calm as lust and pleasure slammed into him all out once with the rapid pace of his heartbeat. His body couldn’t keep up, breathless again as the werewolf’s orgasm exploded and seared into him the second time. Thick, hot come curled deep under his stomach, making his eyes roll back and mouth gasping in breath as the werewolf rutted jolts of his aftershocks into him. The sting of the knot tugging against his entrance barely felt anything as the heady euphoria numbed him to the pain.</p><p>“It’s so much… I can’t…”</p><p>He hadn’t realized how hard his spine had bowed until the werewolf put a careful hand at his lower back to guide him down in the bedding. The knot had locked them together for now, to keep the heat where it belonged. His thoughts tried to recall what he was supposed to do during the waiting period. He wouldn’t be surprised to know if his brain had cooked into a useless mush from the heat. The werewolf nuzzled against his neck, heaving a satisfied sigh and collapsing his weight against him.</p><p>“I’ll be okay, Zenkichi.”</p><p>His nerves prickled. He’s not sure if the next time he comes will sustain his coherence. The werewolf had barely even started fucking him for real.</p><p>“You… have to let it all out inside me.” He tried to gather his resolve. “I need… I still need…”</p><p>The werewolf snorted at him in response, his grey eyes reprimanding him for trying to get up.</p><p>“A-alright, I’ll take a rest.” He closed his eyes and loosed the tension of his spread legs. “Is it okay to make you wait?”</p><p>He passed out before getting a reply, missing his lover in distress.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Takuto thought he was simply in a sex dream where his reactions and senses felt floaty and muted like wool and water. Soft lighting was pouring out from the solitary window of their cell, but he couldn’t care less for the time especially with his werewolf diligently fucking him as he should. The place where they were joined tingled as their locked positions didn’t give much leverage for the werewolf to ram into him as he wanted, but the strength in every roll of his hips rocked and shot sparks of pleasure up his spine. Even so, he felt like he could only watch while the werewolf fucked his still asleep body.</p><p>Not that he was complaining, but it was a very intricate dream. He was wrapped all around him, clutching at him so tight and desperate as if he would move away. Takuto reached for his mane, threading his fingers through his fur. “Good boy…”</p><p>The werewolf paused and turned his head towards him. Takuto giggled and pecked a kiss on his snout. “I didn’t tell you to stop.” He grinned. “Get your turn before I wake up.”</p><p>As if to abide, the werewolf made space for his hand to wrap around his exhausted dick. The sensation of plush paw pads squeezing his length was something he hadn’t anticipated and the strangeness of it was enough to put his mind through a question.</p><p>“…I’m not dreaming…?!”  </p><p>The werewolf started again, rutting into his tight body, the sound of skin slapping against skin, the hard throbbing flesh scraping and filling him from the inside, desperate and hungry to plug that empty part of himself, every thrust like a plea to stay. It was a sensation filled haze that overpowered Takuto in his lucidity, and he could only take it as his mind struggled to make sense of the rush of sensation being inflicted to his half-asleep body. Takuto stirred to full consciousness with a ragged moan as the feeling of his insides being pleasured and ravaged filled him in all at once.</p><p>“It’s real, it’s real! Oh god!” His eyes rolled up and bucked into the slick and plush hand pumping his dick. “You’re fucking me…!”</p><p>The werewolf barely minded his whimpering and flailing and kept him pinned, ignored his body’s attempts to make sense of the situation. A storm of panic and arousal rolled into a jumbled mess of voices from his throat as his hands tried to hold on to anything he could.</p><p>“Gonna come… Gonna come!”</p><p>He wasn’t sure which one of them came first but the swell of pleasure that seized him made him arch back and scream. A hot forceful burst gushed inside him as well, cresting the pleasure that stunned every one of his limbs stiff. The werewolf howled and tried to rut even deeper, lusting impossibly for more as he emptied all the heat he could.</p><p>So apparently, the werewolf couldn’t wait long enough for him to wake up.</p><p>“G-good morning… I think.” Takuto’s breath and mind tried to settle. “I thought I was just dreaming…”</p><p>But the werewolf didn’t join in his pleasantries to stop and rest like he anticipated. He kept rolling his hips, grinding the head of his dick against the bundle of nerves he was stuck against. Takuto hadn’t stopped spasming since he started, squirming uncontrollably against the werewolf’s arms until he realized what was happening. The moment he caught the spark of mischief in his grey eyes, the werewolf tightened his hold and sped up his thrusts, overwhelming him with sensation once again. He tried to cry out but couldn’t decide whether to hold on and writhe against the tight clench of orgasm that’s been continuously racking his body for god knows how long the knot was keeping them locked. The werewolf looked incredibly pleased with himself as he felt him collapse into a shuddering, limbless mess.</p><p>“I’m still sensitive…” Takuto slumped in his hold, catching his breath and moving one of his arms loose to attempt a pathetic tug at his fur because the werewolf didn’t stop moving. His senses were beginning to prickle and the forced rush of his blood was dizzying. “Coming… again!”</p><p>He must’ve been coming dry since he woke up because there was next to nothing dripping out of his cock since he’d been touched. And judging from the werewolf’s face, he wasn’t going to wait for his refractory period and his legs weren’t going to get closed any time soon.</p><p>“Fuck…” Takuto mumbled, and that was the last coherent thing he had ever said and thought until he was fucked to unconsciousness again sometime that morning.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Zenkichi was horribly apologetic when he was human again in the height of noon. He carried him out of the room and ran the bath, got dressed and caught up to eating and rehydrating. All the while, he stuttered something about an incoming week-long mating frenzy when night time approaches, but Takuto’s brain decided to sort that fact out for now and let his boyfriend attend to him.</p><p>After dropping him down to a better bed and giving him another once-over to check for obvious injuries, Takuto suddenly spoke up. “You didn’t bite me even once!” He said aloud and spooked Zenkichi a little while he was sticking muscle reliever patches on his back and shoulders. “How could you?!”</p><p>“Why are you more upset about that?!” He slapped the last patch a little forcefully to hopefully knock some sense back into him. “Anyway, you pulled my wolf into a rut! The last time that happened, my wife was still alive!”</p><p>“Oh. Hmm…”</p><p>“At least say sorry?!” Zenkichi cracked after a loaded silence and from Takuto’s concentrated expression. “I’m gonna fuck you every night after and… God, the more it realizes you’re not pregnant the more aggressive it’ll get.” He shifted uncomfortably, mortified and anxious at the same time. “And, no offense, but your body and my wife's are different!”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to force you into this situation.” Takuto vaguely apologized but looked more interested than he should. Zenkichi exhaled a long-suffering sigh and packed up the first-aid kit.</p><p>“You’re gonna regret pulling this shit. We have a week to sort this out. No pulling out of the game, okay?”</p><p>Takuto blushed as if he had the right to be embarrassed. “Uhmm, did you like the experience?”</p><p>“...Isn't it obvious?” Zenkichi answered, and was sure that the heat in his ears looked obvious despite facing the other way. He set the kit on the bedside table and kept his distance to the bedside. “Sure, I did but I was barely in control. I was sort of just… seeing and feeling you through someone else and participating by half.”</p><p>“You call not biting me ‘barely in control’?”</p><p>“I’m serious! I fucked you nonstop.” He backed himself on the side table to grip the surface edge of the furniture to keep himself from recalling the feel of Takuto’s body. “You nodded off and I thought if I fucked you into passing out, maybe I could wake you the same way.”</p><p>Takuto chuckled, looking more pleased than he should. “Ah, I didn’t know being fucked half-asleep felt like that, actually.” He looked at him shyly. “I liked it.”</p><p>“What?! What’s wrong with you? How on earth could you possibly…?!” He stopped when he saw the dreamy expression on Takuto’s face. “I mean, I guess? Of course you’d be into it. You said you want to be my prey…”</p><p>“…About that,” Takuto now looked bothered, and his gaze suddenly trying to look away from him as far as possible. “How do you remember everything I said?”</p><p>“I don’t magically switch brains when I turn into a wolf, Takuto. Common sense.”</p><p>Takuto’s face kept flushing into an embarrassed red that Zenkichi couldn’t resist asking about a particular line he said last night. “Hm, ‘I turn into a rabbit whenever I’m in heat.’ Right? Mr. Were-Rabbit?” He repeated his words with an awful tone that made the other cringe and avoid his gaze harder. He leaned closer with a smug look on his face and chuckled at the way his fingers picked at the hem of his shirt. “Of course you are. Rabbits are always in heat all year round, doctor. Therefore you’re always horny.”</p><p>“No, I’m not!”</p><p>“Sure, doc.” He stepped closer, his voice lowering to insinuate. “You want to know how it’s like to be bred.”</p><p>Seeing Takuto shudder and the pupils of his eyes dilate from the situation threatening to unfold was making cold sweat run and his throat dry. He found himself cornering Takuto in bed, looming above him and being enticed by the inviting look of arousal so obvious in the other’s face. “Fuck… I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I don’t mind…”</p><p>“Your body is sore, Takuto.”</p><p>“Just one more?” He spread his legs deliberately, and Zenkichi bit his lip so hard that it broke skin. No sane man should look that enthusiastic in dealing with a rut-crazed wolf who had decided on a mate to spend its time.</p><p>“Why are you so goddamn horny?”</p><p>“Make me regret it?”</p><p>“Don’t test me.” He clawed the sheets below them and his vision was beginning to blur as a hot haze began to fog his mind. Even with blood on his tongue, the wolf in his mind was responding to Takuto’s enthusiasm. “You… really should have more restraint!”</p><p>Takuto laughed dismissively, and he took it as an opportunity to scare him with an initiation. He grabbed Takuto’s legs and hauled them up over his shoulders, forcing him on his back and giving a view of his predatory nature again. The resulting perspective of his mate sprawled limp and still aroused beneath him made the lust in his blood pump fast and hard.</p><p>“Are you continuing?” Takuto tilted his head. “Let me take your glasses off?”</p><p>“You’re tired.” He said, more to himself than a reminder to the man beneath him. “I won’t strain you further, but I’ll do a quick one.”</p><p>He pulled Takuto’s pajama pants and underwear down and dove for his half-hard erection. While Takuto’s limited and over-taxed faculties were still obvious, something in him still had enough energy and reason to be sensitized and aroused. His tongue licked lines up his length and coaxed his sensitive head with the tight seal of his mouth, chasing after the taste of him despite being positively sure of wringing him dry last night.</p><p>“I... don’t know if I could even come.” Takuto whimpered, now breathless and dazed and his legs trying to fold in vain. He strained to catch his breath as every pulse threatened to overwhelm him. “I don’t know if I can….”</p><p>“Takuto, you made this bed. I was expecting you to lie in it.” He scolded him with much contempt he could, but sounded more amused than inconvenienced. Aside from his wife, Takuto was the most stubborn and horniest man to be enthused about loving his wolf and all it entailed. But whatever the hell Takuto was studying about him, he’ll make sure to drive the lesson home in a week. “Just one, then I’ll let you be.”</p><p>“Okay… I’ll do my best.” Takuto replied meekly, adorably, as if he had no control over himself. His eyes fluttered, peering at him through his half-lidded eyes, tilted glasses, and shoulder-slipping shirt, completing the debauched but willing image he presented to him right now. He leaned down to peck a kiss on his cheek and pressed his forehead against his, the smell of the reliever patches not deterring him from looking at his lover with amorous affection.</p><p>“Don’t worry. The both of us will take care of you.” He said and returned to pleasuring him until his body gave what he wanted.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Takuto walked (limped, more like) into Takemi's clinic, a week and a half later. Tae sputtered a chortle when she immediately caught sight of him. After serving him his cup of tea, she couldn’t resist breaking out the question at the tip of her tongue.</p><p>“So Maruki, your skin’s looking healthier.”</p><p>Takuto tried to keep the tea in his mouth before swallowing the lot of it. “I’m sorry about… the other day.”</p><p>“For what? Missing the End Call button?” She smirked, continuing to smother the man into further embarrassment. “Well? Did he react to the outfit? Called out to his natural hunting instincts?”</p><p>“I think his hunting instincts come out more when he’s investigating criminal cases.” Takuto looked thoroughly embarrassed. “I mean, Zenkichi’s a married man and a father. He’s neutralized the lupine side of instincts like the average lycanthrope of his age. It’s not that unexpected of a result.” </p><p>Tae smirked. “He proved you wrong.”</p><p>“Being wrong has its merits. He drilled it into me quite thoroughly.”</p><p>“I can see that.” She started writing in the typical prescriptions she anticipated of him. “So in conclusion, you’re horny for Hasegawa as a man and a wolf.” She sighed disappointedly. “As if that wasn’t obvious.”</p><p>“Uh… I had the outfit cleaned. The scratch marks were barely there. Can't say the same for the stockings you loaned me...” He tried to change the subject. “Wonder where the outfit really came from? It looked way too personalized and custom-fitted for a man my size.”</p><p>“Heard one of their regulars would sell the weird outfits and accessories in bulk. Whoever they are must’ve gotten their money’s worth.” She grinned at him, and he pitifully tried to look deeply into his empty cup of tea. “You keeping the outfit or not?”</p><p>“His rut’s until the new moon.”</p><p>“Hm, sounds like a holiday for you.”</p><p>Takuto’s eyes watered in embarrassment. “I’m not like that!”</p><p>“Like what? The sort of person who thinks sex every day is normal or the one that dragged the name of science to have an excuse for kinky roleplay?” She pulled out her phone and showed a list of related readings that shared Takuto's attempts of cross-breeding. “Clearly not the first one, and you know it!”</p><p>“Can I get muscle relaxant?” Takuto pathetically redirected the situation. “I just wanted a relaxant.”</p><p>“If it’s not enough you can slap on some patches. Maybe the smell can make Hasegawa reconsider fucking you over your desk.” Then she raised an eyebrow at the way he shook his head at her throwaway statement, causing her to laugh and scribble a note on her chart. “Well you made this bed, Maruki. Gotta lay in it.”</p><p>“Don’t call me until next week. I’ll be busy.”</p><p>Tae grinned, making a mental note to consider Takuto’s list of fetishes for her next prescription of relaxants. “No promises.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>me, twiddling my thumbs while I wait for ATLUS' word for the next Persona 5 installment:</b> ...please don't let me fill this tag by myself with only my horny drivel about old men;;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>